Far Away
by Cool-Breeze121
Summary: Spyro has been gone from Warfang for three years, due to his missionary work to protect Avalar. But when he returns home, his world will have changed a great deal. (Please review)
1. Chapter 1

Far Away

Chapter one- Fatherly Figure

"I love you Spyro. Please, promise me you will return safely." These were the last words Cynder said to Spyro before he left for his mission with Hunter, guarding the cheetah village of Avalar and protecting the borders. It didn't seem any different than any other time, except for one key detail: Cynder was not there. She would regularly go with him on this yearly mission, but this time Spyro and Cynder were expecting a baby, so Cynder had to stay at the temple with the guardians to stay safe.

Having to fly from the wall of fire to the ocean was a tedious task and sometimes took many years. So far Spyro was away for three years, everyday missing Cynder with all his heart. He longed to see his mate, but more importantly his new baby girl or boy. He could only think about what he or she would look like. A small bundle of scales waiting for daddy to come home. It was thoughts like this that kept Spyro from straying off the path, and trying to finish the mission as quickly as possibly, to make him work as hard as he could and come home to his new family.

Some people thought that being the legendary purple dragon was a peaceful and easy life-style, but Spyro begged to differ. He was constantly flying around Avalar trying to help all he could, and he would sometimes have to take part in governmental disputes that tired him immensely. It was not all fun and games unless he was visiting his "family" with Sparx.

Spyro wondered most of the time, aside from Cynder and his son or daughter, he wondered if he had a real family. Like a real father and mother, maybe true brothers or sisters. Thoughts like this made him upset, along with seeing little children with their fathers playing tag or their fathers scolding them for staying out too late. Ignitus was the closest thing he had to a father, but even though Spyro loved him, he would never be able to replace a real father. Spyro just wanted someone he could hangout with and tell his adventures to, someone who would atleast be there for him. Spyro would put these thoughts aside and find some sleep, a very hard thing to do.

Spyros' heart stopped when he reached the valley of Avalar. He had completed his task in circling the borders, now he could find Hunter and return home to his family. A tear of joy trickled down his cheek as he sped up his pace to the Cheetah village. He could soon see the village, and with a great burst of energy he flew through the air and landed in the heart of the village.

He repeatedly asked the Cheetahs where Hunter was, and they responded with directions, and congratulations for the birth of the purple dragon was extroadinary. He followed the directions up the path to Chief Prowlus' tent. Spyro could hear yelling and arguing in the tent, and Spyro then knew that it was Hunter and Prowlus. Hunter stormed out of the tent and banged his fists on a flag pole.

"Ugh, Hunter?" Spyro walked toward him.

"Spyro! I did not hear you. You heard that didn't you?"

'Yeah, what was it about?"

"I tried to tell that fool Prowlus to triple the security on the wall of fire. Their have been raids on some villages there, by Grublins. But, no matter. I bet you want to return home?"

"Yes," Spyro said excited, "I was looking forward for this day for a long time." Hunter chuckled a little bit.

"Well, then, you have my farewell. I will see you for this task next year." Spyro could not hold in his excitement and so he jumped up into the air and twirled around in the direction of the dragon temple.

"Here I come Cynder!" He shouted as he flew into the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2-truths revealed

Chapter two-Truths revealed

Spyro and Hunter were lying on the ground by riverbank, staring up at the stars. The pitch-black night sky was speckled with tiny white dots, and over and over again some flew through the sky. Occasionally Spyro would make a wish, and it was always the same: to see Cynder again and soon. He closed his eyes and wished with all his heart. Hunter laughed to himself as he saw Spyro do this, and put both his arms behind his head to lie on them.

"Beautiful night sky. Eh, Spyro?" Hunter asked and looked toward Spyro.

"Yeah…. beautiful." Spyro said with dreamy eyes. Hunter laughed again because he knew that Spyro was not talking about the sky. He had other thoughts going on in his head.

"So… I've learned a little something. Congratulations on the baby Spyro." Spyro snapped back into reality, and looked over to Hunter.

"How did you know about that?" Spyro asked him with a sense of insecurity.

"It's spreading throughout the land. The purple dragon having a baby. It is sure to be extraordinary. I bet the whole land will come to see it."

"The WHOLE land?" Spyro asked putting extra emphasis on 'whole'.

"Yeah. It is the biggest thing since… well… forever. No purple dragon has every reproduced." Spyro exhaled some nervousness, and looked back up to the stars.

"Ha. Don't worry Spyro. I'm sure you'll make a great father." Spyros' eyes lit up, his brain conjuring a thought.

"Hey Hunter?" Spyro asked turning his head to him.

"Yes?" Hunter replied turning to him. Spyro resisted asking the question, but came to the conclusion of just asking.

"Who… who is my father? Hunter wiped the smile of his face and looked away.

"What? Is there something wrong, Hunter?" Hunter took a breath and looked toward Spyro again, sitting up.

"Your… your father?" Hunter took a long ragged breath, and Spyro nodded his head a yes.

"Your father was a… true warrior."

"Well, I would hope so." Spyro laughed out loud.

"But… it's more than that. He was close to Ignitus."

"He was? We're they friends?" Spyro scooched closer to him. He had questions that needed answers.

"No," Spyro gave him a blank expression, "have you ever heard the quote, 'keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer', well… he was kept closer. A lot closer than evil Cynder." Spyro took a minute to absorb the information.

"My father… was Ignitus' enemy?" Spyro gave Hunter a bad look.

"His worst enemy. Your fathers' name was Aryll the defiler. The dark master's brother." Spyros' face lit up with distraught, and fear. His father was Malefor's brother. Malefor was his… uncle?

"I can't believe this. Malefor is my uncle? How come I was never told of this Hunter?" Hunter got up to walk toward the river more. Spyro got up on all fours and followed him, awaiting a responce.

"I was told not to tell you. Ignitus made me promise... I am truly sorry Spyro." Spyro could not think straight. He didn't know what to believe anymore.

"I don't expect you to trust me anymore... but I would hope you would listen. Come, if you would like to hear your fathers' legacy." 'Legacy', a word that Spyro thought did not suit one bit, not even a little, but he walked over to Hunter to hear anyway. He needed to know what had happened to his father to make him this way.

"Your father, was an astonishing dragon. He trained the four gaurdians to where they are now, but Ignitus was his favorite. Ignitus was differant, he had more potential. Which is why, when the time came, he was made the leader of the gaurdians. The supreme gaurdian. Ignitus and the others could keep the world in check by themselves. Or... so they thought.

The world, for millenia, had been peaceful. People only died due to old age, or sickness. That is where Malefor comes in. Malefor, Aryll's brother, wanted more than to just be a lacky to his brother. He knew, that since he was a purple dragon, he could so much morethan follow the leader to victory and death. He knew that he could one day lead an army, to conquer every city and village in Avalar. He took a handfull of his best dragons, and their was an revolted against the king, your father.

A titanic battle took place, that lasted for five years. Malefor's soldiers were brought down, but Malefor was determined, headstrong on destroying your father, so he used his magical arts to take control of Aryll's mind. With Aryll at his side, he could not be stopped. Aryll, your father, was a killing machine. He could single-handedly destroy cities, level forests, tame the sea! He was a true monster, the bane of our existance. But Ignitus knew that he had a shread of sanity in his mind, so he fought your father in combat, and struck him down. He,instead of being killed, was sent to the realm of the forgotton souls, to suffer an eternity of madness.

Before, he left, he and his dragoness gave birth to a small purple egg. His dragoness gave it to Ignitus for safe keeping, and also a small black egg. This did not belong to her, but it was found in the destrucion of the dragon temple twenty-two years ago. After that, Malefor learned of the purple dragon, you, and sent the apes to destroy the eggs. And that... is where your story began." Spyro took an uneasy breath. There was so much that had happened before him, so much has changed.

"What of my mother? What happened to her? Who was she?"

"I am not certain young dragon. After she delivered the eggs, she disappeared. Some say she was, driven to madness with grief of her mate gone and son never knowing his mother and father. That possably had killed her Spyro. Love is a powerful thing, but like a dimming light, it can soon run out." Spyro walked closer to the river slowly with his head hanging down. He looked into the river to see a reflection that was not his own. One half of him was blurry and not easy to make out, and the other was a black dragon with red eyes just peering out of the river back at him. Spyro blinked and turned to Hunter,

"Does Cynder know? Does she know of this story?" Hunter nodded his head a yes,

"But that does not make it safe. Even though Malefor is gone, his minions are always looking for you and Cynder. The appearance of a new baby, purple dragon, is all but un-appealing to Malefor, and your father's tainted figure. Some day your father will return to this world, and you will have to face him. That day could be tomorrow, three months from now, hell, it could three years from now, but you will have to be prepared and right now, you are not ready." Spyro looked back to his misshapen reflection, and vowed from that point on to fin his missing half, and to fix the half that is broken. He then walked away and lied down tto sleep, while Hunter played a soft song on some reeds he pulled out of the water, as the wind blew gently through the valley that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- Voices

The next morning, Hunter awoke to see Spyro laying on the beach next to the river. The river sparkled with the morning sun reflecting off of it. The grass surrounding the beach was glinting in the light, due to the morning dew that was brushed all over the valley. Not a cloud in the sky, the baby blue sky spread throughout the endless sky in this majestic morning, if there ever was one. Spyro just lies there motionless, occasionally releasing a long breath that slowly pushed the sand across the ground toward the water. His scales also reflected the sun and made him look more masculan do to the endless training.

"Good morning Spyro." Hunter said letting out a yawn and stretch.

"Is it? I haven't realized." Spyro said, obviously depressed. Hunter slung his bow around his shoulder and came to sit by Spyro. Hunter let out a long refreshing breath,

"It's a glorious morning in this particular season. The snow will soon be here. Heh, I can already feel the wind coming down from the North." He looked over to Spyro to see that his attempt to get Spyro's thoughts off his father was unsuccessful. Spyro just layed there, not making sound. Slowly rubbing the grass with his tail.

"Well, better us get moving. We could make it to the dragon temple by sun top if we leave now," sun top is what they called the time of day, where the sun was at the top of the sky, "and I bet Cynder aand the little tyke is just waiting to see you. Eh?" Spyro lightened up a bit after the mention of Cynder. Oh, Cynder. How he missed her eyes and smile, her tender kiss. This made Spyro snap right out of his funk, and get to his feet.

"Well, then. What are we waiting for?" He said taking off to the sky. Hunter sighed some relief finally giving Spyro something else to think about, but even though Spyro loved the thought of Cynder, the thought of his father and deceased uncle never left his mind.

After a few hours of flying, a fimiliar voice crept into Syro's mind.

_"Spyro..."_ this suprised him and he fell a few feet.

"What was that?" the voice came again.

_"Spyro... you can not ignore me."_ the voice was a very deep sounding voice with a very high pitched resonating through Spyro's head.

"What? Who are you?" he said out loud.

_"Don't you know? Ah, yes. Ignitus never told you... did he? I am your father."_ Spyro understood what was going on now, and tried to push him out of his mind.

_"You can not ignore me Spyro. You can not overpower me! Just... listen."_ the voice beckoned to him.

"What do you want?" Spyro asked trying so desperatley to be rid of the voice.

_"Spyro... I know of what you did to your uncle... my brother... Malefor. I am... severely... disappointed in you." _

"Go away!" Spyro screamed at him.

_"Hahahaha, you can not push me away Spyro. I am your thought. But I... am not the only one. I heard tell that you, son of the most powerful dragon on the face of this world, has become mates with the traitorous, wretch known as Cynder..."_

"Don't you DARE call her that. Never again!"

_"My son... you don't realize the consequences of what you have brought onto this world. You don't realize that even thought you may kick, and fight, and SCRATCH... I will always be there to watch you make every mistake of your life. EVERY... last... one... and, hahaha, let's just hope, that this was your last." _the voice was gone. Spyro could once again think clearly.

"What... what does he mean?" Spyro then felt a severe pain run through his head. A vision formed in his mind, and not a pleasant one. It was a vision of death and decay. Of destruction and ruin. Armies upon armies of grublins and evil dragons were attacking Warfang. Bodies littered the ground, the shrill cry of a woman was heard in the distance, and then the vision was ended.

"Cynder!" Spyro shouted, adn flew as fast as his wings could carry him, toward the desecration, of his home.


	4. Chapter 4:

Chapter Four- Rolling out the Red Carpet

Spyro's wings ached with pain as he flew as fast he could to Warfang. His muscles cramped, but he could not falter now. He had to get there before the inevitable happens. Light crunching sounds came from his wing membrane bones rubbing together, due to the force he put in them.

The sky became cloudy and lightning cracked the sky. Rain poured down on Spyro as he flew towards his home and his love. Many times, the lightning came down and almost struck him, but his maneuverability was too great for it. He barrel-rolled, ducked, and dived toward the horizon, and he could not feel anything but doubt that he would make it in time. Below him he could see Hunter running along the shoreline towards Warfang, though he most likely did not know the reason Spyro was flying so fast. In a matter of minutes he could Warfang in the distance, smoke rising from the city. Spyro could explosions coming from the city; it was under attack.

Spyro flew closer to the city and he noticed numerous grublins attacking the soldiers and townspeople. Spyro dolphin dived toward the ground and landed next to the soldiers. He reared up on to his back legs and released a wave of fire energy on the grublins, sending them scurrying away. More grublins came out from buildings and jumped over the wall concealing the city. Spyro roared with great ferocity and lightning struck him, and using this he channeled the lightning to his own power and fried the entire street and buildings the grublins were in. The rest ran away to regroup farther in the city.

"Thank the ancestors you appeared when you did Spyro! We would have been overrun." The soldiers said to him.

"Where is Cynder? Is she alright?" Spyro said with urgency.

"We're not sure. We've been trying to get into the Citadel for hours but the grublins have been pushing us back. She's locked in there with your daughter."

_Daughter? I have a baby girl?_ But that didn't matter now. What mattered was their safety. He had to get in there.

"Where is the Citadel? How do I get in?"

"I suppose you could fly in, but the citadel is protected by a magical barrier. A dark magic dwells in there. As for its location, it's in the tunnels beneath the city. It's where the civilians go during battle. " Spyro then took the sky's to find the entrance to the tunnels. He flew over many skirmishes, and only stopped sometimes to help the soldiers fight. Evil dragons often attacked him, but none prevailed over him, for he was determined to find his mate and hatchling. He flew for what seemed like minutes before Flame flew up to him.

"Spyro! You made it!"

"Flame, it's good to see you too," a fireball flew past Spyro's head and he just managed to get out of the way, "but this isn't the best place to talk. Come on!" They both flew into the armory. It was a large building with three or four ballistae on it, fending of the intruders. They landed inside and ran into the main room.

There were tens of wounded soldiers and healers tending to their grizzly scars. Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer were standing in the center, talking to chief Prowlus.

"The grublins defenses are too much. We have to fall back to the Citadel." Prowlus argued to the guardians.

"We can't," Spyro interrupted, " the citadel is being blocked by a dark barrier, and none of us can get in." The guardians looked over to him.

"Spyro, my boy, you made it!" Cyril announced.

"Yes I did. Prowlus, you cannot have your soldiers fall back. They need to keep the grublins out of the Citadel while I find a way in."

"But how are you going to get in?" Prowlus asked.

"I'll figure that out as I go. Just keep them occupied." Spyro turned to Flame, "I'm going to need your help getting into the Citadel."

"I'll need to go anyway. Ember and my son is also in the citadel."

"You have a son?" Spyro asked with eyes wide open.

"Yeah, he was born around the same time your daughter was." Spyro would have to congratulate him later. He had to get to Cynder before they got hurt.

Spyro and Flame got on their armor and flew out of the armory. They took to the skies and continued to fly farther into the city.

"So where is the entrance to the caverns?" Flame asked.

"I was hoping you knew…" Flame looked at Spyro with a blank face, and just decided to keep flying forward, looking for someone to ask.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five- Who to trust?

Spyro and Flame continued to fly over the desecration of their home. A single tear trickled down Spyro's cheek as he saw this, and he wished he could have been here sooner. He could have done something for these people. He could have stopped all of this before it happened… he could have been there for Cynder. He had no sign of doubt within himself saying that he would not make it in time. He knew that as long as he believed she lived, he would continue to search for the citadel. Spyro slightly quickened his pace and left Flame behind. Flame noticed this and also sped up so he could catch up to Spyro.

"Spyro! Wait up!" But Spyro was flying way too fast for him to notice. He wanted to find her. He needed to find her before she… he didn't even want to think about it.

"Please still be alive… please."

"_Spyro… look at what YOU have wrought to this land. Your mere presence has destroyed so may lives… and soon, also, your mate's!"_

"Stop! Get the hell out of my mind! Get out now!"

_"Is that anyway to talk to your father?"_

"You are nothing to me! Do you hear me you bastard! Nothing!" The voice then disappeared and left him alone. He then continued his way to find the citadel. Soon enough, Flame caught up to him, breathing heavily.

"What... the hell...?" He said between breaths.

"Why did you fly so damn fast?" Spyro turned to him.

"I have to get to Cynder before he does!"

"He? Who?" Spyro thought for a moment realalizing he had said too much.

"Who, Spyro?" He asked again with a stern look. Spyro and him both stopped flying and landed on a roof top.

"It's nothing Flame."

"Nothing my tail, tell me!" Flame demanded.

"It really IS nothing Flame! You shouldn't be poking around in things that aren't your buisness." Flame took a step back, fearing Spyro could turn on him.

"When you brought it up... it was my buisness. Whatever this is, it is changing you. DESTROYING you! You just... haven't been yourself lately."

"You don't know me!" Spyro roared at him.

"I know you enough to tell that something is wrong. If something is wrong, just let me help. I'd be happy to help, Spyro." Spyro calmed down a bit and took a step back. A tear fell down his cheek as he sniffled so moucus that was trying to come out.

"What I feel... is no concern of yours. But if you want to know... go find the one that I used to call father." And with that, Spyro flew away, leaving Flame standing there, thinking on what he said.

_The man that he called father, _he thought, _Ignitus!_ He then took off in the opposite direction to the dragon temple, where Ignitus's grave stone was placed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Untold Prophecy, and an Impossible Desicion

Flame entered the dragon temple, and it was nothing at all as it was left. Since no one has been there for years, the entire place was covered with all sorts of mold and cobwebs. Vines had started growing in an spreading out along the wall as well. The giant dragon statue, was just another relic that was forgotten when Ignitus sacrificed himself to the wall of fire for Spyro and cynder. It was full of holes and cracks, and every few moments he thought it would just fall over on top of him.

Flame resumed his way through the temple until he came to the courtyard where Ignitus's grave was kept. It was a large tombstone with indistinct writing on it, with a few vines covering the corners and sides. dried up flowers and crusty, moldy offerings were on the ground at the foot of the tomb. Flame walked up to the grave and tried to translate the writing, but the words were too covered with dust and mold to decipher.

"Come on Flame," he said to himself, "why you here? You should be back at Warfang helping with the battle. I hope Spyro's alright."

_"He's fine."_ Flame whirled around looking for who spoke to him.

"... Hello? Show yourself..."

_"Hahahaha." _the voice started laughing.

"You cannot hide in shadow. Where are you? Who are you?"

_"... I... AM... shadow. I am the very nightmare that haunted you as a child... the very stories that would be told to children to get thwem to behave... I am Aryll. The dragon elder of Shadow... and I have come for you... Flame."_

"How the hell do you know my name? I'm not afraid of you..."

_"You may not realize it... but I know, deep in your heart, you are... TERRIFIED... as to how I know you, you are a good friend to my son... and my brother has told me SO much about you."_

"Uh-huh... and... uh.. who's your son? If I may ask."

_"My son... is the one that every single soul of your pathetic, weak-minded people call, the 'dragon savior'. My son, is Spyro."_ Flame took a minute to think this through, but then realized:

"That's why he's been acting so strange. What do you want with him/ What do you want with me?"

_"You... nothing. But I want you to relay a message to Spyro... tell him, no matter how hard he tries, he cannot keep me away. I am his f=very shadow, his every hint of doubt. And mark my words, young dragon, I will be reborn, and I will finish the prophecy, Spyro has yet to understand."_

"What prophecy?"

_"The one determining whether he is going to ultimatly save this world, or destroy it. If Spyro does not choose, then I will choose for him."_

"Well, maybe you haven't realized, but he's alreadu chosen. That guy is going to save this world, and bring scum-bags like you to jusice."

_"Oh... well then let's... take it up a notch... I will give Spyro three days to make a decision. If he makes the wrong one, I will have no choice, but to take matters into my own hands. I will slip into the dreams and every good thought of every last dragon, dragoness, and hatchling, and turn this whole world to chaos. I will be the Alpha. I will be the Omega. I will make it so you can't even fall asleep at night without having blood-curtling nightmares, until every last person of this pathetic world has killed themselves with MADNESS!" _the temple shook like crazy, the statue inside started to crumble, and the ground started splitting in two. Flame jumped out of the way, but was countered by a horrificly strong wind that Aryll had mustered with his powers.

_" I will destroy all from within themselves, I will show this world the true meaning of terror... but... if Spyro chooses right... then I might, MIGHT... spare this world from destruction. But if he does, his soul will be mine._

_ So he has two choices Flame... to attempt to save this world and bring upon psychological warfare, or he can join me... and I will leave this world at peace."_

"But what of Cynder? What of their baby girl? Does it mean NOTHING to you?!"

_"They will be fine... trust me, I have plans for them... hahaha."_

"You monster! Show yourself, so I can rend the flesh from your body."

_"He has three days, child. Have him choose wisely. For his decision... could be your last as a species." _And with that, the voice disappeared and all darkness floated away. Flame, still stunned by the event, got ahold of his bearings and took a deep breath.

"I have to warn Spyro!" As he jumped into the air, and flew back to Warfang.


End file.
